Still Doll
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Kekesalan pertamanya, dan dampak yang tak terduga/Satu petikan. Dua petikan. Dan sebuah melodi terbangun. Lagu ballad yang mereka nyanyikan berdua, dengan gitar akustik pinjaman. Kertas karton, laptop, dan teropong. Deneb dalam konstelasi Cygnus tersenyum/AU/OoC


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Naruto U, Hinata H, Sasuke U**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Still Doll**  
**.**

**.**

Laju motor sport kuningnya makin cepat. Tak peduli dengan teriakan petugas keamanan di belakangnya. Tak terlalu memusingkan umpatan kekesalan para penghuni kompleks perumahan yang mungkin tercipta karena suara bising mesin motornya. Tak ingin membayangkan pandangan sinis yang mungkin akan diterimanya saat orang itu membukakan pintu gerbang rumahnya, serta sindiran-sindiran yang menunggu untuk dikeluarkan – masih oleh orang yang sama.

Dia kesal.

Sangat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kepada orang tuanya.

Hei, mereka sudah berjanji mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang telah lewat. Tentu karena kesibukan keduanya. Malam ini pun telah lama direncanakan, pencarian waktu kosong disela jadwal-jadwal mereka. Meski sangat terlambat untuk menyambut umurnya yang menginjak dua puluh tahun, dia menantikan malam ini dengan antusiasme tinggi. Memaklumi kegiatan kedua orang tuanya sebagai pebisnis.

Dan kekecewaannya harus kembali diterimanya.

Dua pesan singkat diterima, saat dia masih berkutat dengan diktat kuliah dan tugas-tugas yang harus segera dikirimkan malam ini ke e-mail asisten dosen. Masing-masing pesan berisi permintaan maaf. Satu dengan dinas keluar kota yang mendadak. Satu dengan klien yang tiba-tiba menginginkan selesainya pesanan malam ini juga. Saat itu juga, dia memasukkan diktat dan laptop yang tadinya menampilkan halaman microsoft word kedalam tas ranselnya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran dan berencana untuk menghabiskan malam dengan mengganggu ketentraman rumah sahabatnya.

Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak sekesal ini. Tidak jika pikirannya telah suntuk oleh tugas yang menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan malam ini.

Dalam benaknya, menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga akan memperbaiki mood-nya.

Tapi nyatanya harapan tak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"TEMEEEE!" teriaknya keras-keras setelah dia menghentikan laju motornya di depan sebuah rumah dengan nomor 29. Sekali lagi, dia tak peduli jika suara kerasnya akan menghasilkan kekesalan penghuni kompleks yang menghabiskan sorenya dengan bersantai. Dia sudah sering bermain ke rumah ini. Tentu tanpa persetujuan si empu-nya. Karena pemuda dengan tatanan rambut aneh itu selalu menolak jika dia mengatakan akan bermain.

Rumah sahabatnya – pengakuan status sepihak, olehnya – sederhana saja, modelnya sama dengan rumah di sekelilingnya. Tempat ini bukan perumahan elit seperti rumah milik Naruto berada. Tidak ada pagar menjulang tinggi yang membatasi pandangan atas kegiatan masing-masing tetangga. Bukan meminimkan privasi, tapi menanamkan tema kekeluargaan. Akan ada sapaan pagi – berangkat sekolah maupun kerja, akan ada saling berkunjung, akan ada olahraga bersama satu kompleks saat minggu pagi. Bukan Uchiha tidak mampu tinggal di perumahan seperti keluarga Namikaze berdiam, hanya sang Nyonya Uchiha kokoh kemauannya untuk tinggal di perumahan sederhana ini.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah masam bungsu Uchiha yang enggan melangkah keluar dari kediamannya – terlalu malas untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Buka, Teme" Dia jengah juga mendapati sosok yang memandangnya tajam dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang kenop pintu, entah berapa lama pemuda bernama asli Sasuke diam di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak ingat mengundangmu ke rumahku. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak suka diperintah," nada sarkastik terdengar jelas. Tapi Naruto sudah bebal dengan semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke, menelannya bulat-bulat sebagai sebuah ucapan wajar.

Tak ada tanggapan. Saphire itu balik memandang onyx Sasuke tajam.

Mungkin jika hari-hari biasa, Naruto akan menanggapinya dengan candaan. Tapi sore ini mood-nya sedang benar-benar buruk. Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dan memilih membukakan pintu gerbang setinggi dada untuk kemudian meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang memasukkan motornya ke garasi.

Dia ingin tidur. Untuk mengurangi penat tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Dobe, bangun" Kalimat itu terdengar jelas. Dan entah kenapa menyentak begitu saja kesadarannya – membuatnya terbangun dengan mata yang masih berat, dengan kepala yang masih pusing. "Teruslah tidur jika kau bermaksud tidak mengirimkan tugasmu," sosok tegap itu berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto dengan pirangnya yang acak-acakan dan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Jam berapa?" Pertanyaan tanpa jawaban, karena kamar itu sudah kosong.

Meraih tas ransel yang tergeletak di kaki bed-nya, Naruto mendudukkan tubuh di lantai. Mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam. 10.09 PM. Dua pesan.

Dua jam sebelum deadline.

Acuh dengan pesan, dia melemparkan android silver itu ke atas kasur. Mengeluarkan diktat kuliah dan laptop hitamnya.

Sembari menunggu layar yang menampilkan background desktop gambar doraemon, dia membuka lembaran diktat setebal dua ratus tiga puluh enam halaman itu sambil sesekali menguap. Membaca berlembar-lembar sebelum akhirnya mencari modem dalam ransel hitam miliknya.

Dia butuh referensi.

Tabel memenuhi layar. Tangan tan men-scroll kursor ke bawah, layar menampilkan grafik dengan garis-garis kurva berbeda warna tak beraturan. Mata saphireya mengamati tiap detil yang disuguhkan website milik pemerintah, yang menyampaikan data ekspor-impor berbagai produk pertanian selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Masih kurang.

Beberapa tab terbuka dalam satu jendela. Mengetikkan kata kunci dalam bahasa inggris di tiap-tiap tab, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum mesin pencari miliknya menampilkan beberapa topik. Kembali dia mengarahkan matanya ke lembar yang terbuka.

Tugas akhir yang melelahkan. Tentu jika bagi seorang deadliner macam Naruto.

Makalah dengan topik pilihan tak pernah disukainya. Oh, ayolah. Sekarang bukan jamannya mahasiswa didikte. Biarkan mereka mengambil pilihan sendiri. Negara selalu mendengungkan demokrasi, bukan?

Dan apa ini? Naruto sama sekali tidak berminat dengan hubungan luar negeri. Biar saja negara maju seperti Jepang mengeruk keuntungan dari negara-negara berkembang karena berpihaknya perjanjian regional. Toh bagaimanapun negara-negara itu tak cukup berkuasa untuk merubah sedikit perjanjian agar menguntungkan mereka.

WTO selalu disetir oleh pemegang hak veto.

Hak konyol yang membuatnya mentertawakan negara-negara yang dengan senang hati menjual kebebasannya untuk masuk dalam wadah bernama PBB. Lagi-lagi manipulasi demokrasi, kan. Apapun keputusan rapat oleh negara-negara sedunia, hanya akan menjadi rapat berkepanjangan yang sia-sia jika satu orang yang mengatasnamakan negara pemegang hak veto menolak hasil rapat. Lucu.

Dan AoA hanyalah kamuflase keadilan yang di dengungkan WTO.

Tak pedui dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ditulisnya dalam makalah yang pasti akan menghasilkan kerutan-kerutan di wajah sangar asisten dosennya, Naruto menarikan jemarinya di atas keyboard dengan santai di atas halaman microsoft word. Sesukanya jika dia mengesampingkan kevalidan data, keilmiahan, ataupun logika. Dia ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Bodo amat dengan nilai. Yang penting tugas selesai. Sekedar formalitas seorang mahasiswa yang baik. Toh lulus dengan predikat cum-laud ataupun tidak, perusahaan milik Tou-sannya akan tetap jatuh ke tangannya. Dan Kaa-san selalu bilang kalau nilai itu tidak penting, pengalaman dan kepekaan yang lebih utama.

Teringat orang tuanya membuat pemuda blonde itu mendengus kesal. Meskipun saat ini dia malas mengingat orang tuanya, Naruto tahu kalau amarah ini tak akan bertahan lama.

Kembali membuka mesin pencarinya, dia memutuskan untuk setidaknya melihat data yang ada. Meski dia tidak yakin akan memasukkan data-data itu dalam pembahasan makalah yang tengah dikerjakannya. Setidaknya, dia tahu garis besar perdagangan negeri tetangga.

Mata dan jemarinya masih bekerja.

Tepat empat puluh menit sebelum deadline, makalahnya rampung. Segera setelah mengirimkan tugas itu via e-mail kepada sang asisten dosen yang alamatnya sudah masuk dalam contact e-mailnya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu yang sering dia tempati. Di ruang tamu, saphire itu mendapati sang pemilik rumah yang bergelung di sofa tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya meski televisi di hadapannya menyala. Suasana sepi, kemungkinan penghuni rumah yang lain telah tertidur.

Menghela nafas berat, dia merasa bersalah. Pada Mikoto, tentu saja. Tanpa menyapa perempuan yang telah dianggapnya Ibunya sendiri itu, dia langsung menuju kamar tamu untuk tidur.

"Kau aktif di sosial media?" tanyanya ketika si pantat ayam tengah asik melihat layarnya yang menampilkan halaman twitter. Rupanya bungsu Uchiha tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Berisik. Jangan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku"

"Hn," entah kenapa hanya dua kata khas Sasuke yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sebagai tanggapan kekesalan sahabatnya itu. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lain yang absen dari tubuh Sasuke. Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya menatap alat musik di kaki tangga yang menghubungkan ruang ini dengan lantai atas.

Tubuhnya terangkat dari sofa, langkahnya menuntun tubuhnya ke gitar akustik itu.

Sasuke menyadari arah perhatian Naruto. "Kau akan kubunuh jika penghuni rumah ini sampai terbangun"

Cengirannya terlihat jelas. Yeah, Naruto sadar jika kalimat dari pemuda yang masih ber-twitter-an itu menunjukkan sebentuk perijinan. Naruto boleh memainkan gitar itu.

Tak menunggu lama, kakinya telah mengantarnya menuju balkon rumah. Dia memutuskan jika membunyikannya di luar rumah akan lebih tak menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Apalagi di lantai atas hanya ada kamar Sasuke dan Itachi – sulung itu sedang berada di luar kota untuk studi, jadi tak masalah.

Mengambil posisi bersandar pada dinding dan menghadap pagar balkon, tunggal Namikaze itu fokus pada gitar di pangkuannya untuk mendapatkan nada dasar yang pas. Menyeteam beberapa kali hingga dirasanya dia telah mendapat nada yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Satu petikan.

Dua petikan.

Dan sebuah melodi terbangun.

Intro yang lumayan panjang, dan kemudian diiringi suara bassnya. Saphirenya tak lagi memperhatikan gerak jemarinya. Kini dia mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat sekitar. Dan tiba-tiba gerakan jarinya terhenti, suaranya tak lagi terdengar. Matanya tertumpu pada satu objek yang membuat keningnya berkerut.

_Siapa?_

Dia merasa, wajah itu begitu familiar.

Tepat di posisi yang sama sepertinya – balkon lantai dua rumah di depan Sasuke, sosok itu tengah berkutat dengan tiga benda sekaligus. Alat tulis dan kertas karton besar warna putih di atas meja lipat pendek, laptop di lantai di sebelah kirinya, dan teropong di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto tak bekedip, terlalu asik mengamati tiap perubahan raut muka gadis yang menyanggul rambut gelapnya itu. Tubuhnya indah dalam balutan tank-top putih dan hotpants jeans berwarna gelap, tampak tidak terlalu khawatir dengan dinginnya angin malam. Kadang mengernyit, mengetukkan alat tulis pada meja dengan gumaman, tersenyum, dan berteriak dalam bisikan lirih sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

_Siapa?_

Naruto tak menemukan jawaban.

Entah berapa puluh menit perhatiannya tersedot pada gadis itu. Dan memutuskan untuk acuh pada pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia mengenal gadis itu. Hal itu bisa ditunda.

Satu petikan.

Dua petikan.

Dan sebuah melodi terbangun lagi. Kali ini bertempo lebih lambat. Ballad. Suara bass-nya terdengar lagi. Dan pandangannya masih terarah pada gadis di depannya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, karena dilihatnya bibir gadis itu bergerak, selaras dengan gerakan bibirnya. Naruto tahu gadis itu mengikuti instrumen yang dihasilkannya, meski tanpa sadar. Menyanyikan lagu yang sama, diiringi petikan gitar akustik milik Sasuke.

Sebagian kening yang tak tertutup poni itu kembali berkerut. Wajahnya terangkat dari kertas yang ditekuninya. Mengedarkan pandangan random, menyebabkan gerakan liar rambutnya yang terbebas dari sanggulan. Naruto yakin gadis itu mencari sumber suara.

Sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas, meski masih dengan bibir yang melantunkan lagu ballad. Karena, pandangan mereka bertemu. Amethys yang memaku saphire untuk tetap tak berkedip.

Lama.

Dan tiba-tiba amethys tak lagi terlihat. Sang pemilik lebih memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipinya – sadar jika seorang pemuda tengah memandangnya tanpa kedip sambil tersenyum.

Melodi masih terdengar.

Senyum pemuda masih terpasang.

Gadis pemilik manik amethys masih menunduk malu. Berpura-pura sibuk dengan kertas di hadapannya.

**-tbc-**

Saya tahu saya sudah terlalu banyak menumpuk fic yang belum rampung, dan kesemuanya masih satu chapter. Salahkan kemalasan dan pikiran ngelantur saya.

Dan saya baru sadar saya telah mengahapus lima fic yang telah saya publish, tanpa back-up an =.="

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
